Prue's Return and the Four Sisters
by Elendae Dudruag
Summary: Paige makes a potion which brings Prue back from the dead, except suddenly she is no longer part of the Power of Three, and then she realizes that Prue will disappear soon if she doesn't do something fast. Then, attack of the evil demons!
1. The Potion

The Potion

Paige Matthews rushed home from work. It had been a hard day...she had done _four_ resumes. Her public job was to work in an office. Her private job was to protect the innocent from evil.

She opened the front door to Halliwell manor and walked inside. "Boy, what a day!" she complained. "I hope there isn't a demon or something like that waiting for me, because I am tired!"

"Too bad." said her sister Phoebe. "We're tracking one right now."

Paige sighed and ran upstairs to the attic. She opened the Book of Shadows and looked up some spells. "Do I always have to do the demon work?" she asked. She opened to a page that said, "Potion of Desire".

"Hmm." Paige thought. "What would it be like to meet Prue?"

_Boom! _The potion exploded in a bunch of steam. Paige took Piper's picture of Prue and put it in the potion. It bubbled and suddenly Prue appeared in front of Paige.

"What are you doing in my house? Who are you?" Prue asked. She threw Paige against the cabinet using her power.

"Augh! What are you doing to me?" Paige asked. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Prue Halliwell, and this is my house. It always has been. Now if you don't mind, could you get out of my house?" Prue demanded.

"But...I'm not evil!" Paige protested, confused.

"You're a demon, of course! Now, this is what you get for messing with a Charmed one!" Prue said and threw Paige out the door with her power.

Paige looked inside the window and saw Phoebe and Piper walk over to Prue as if nothing had happened since she before she died and Phoebe asked, "Was it a demon?"

"I think so." Prue said. "We have to look her up."

Paige tasted something salty in her mouth and spat out blood. She realized the inside of her lip was cut from being thrown against the pavement. Why hadn't she orbed out of the way? She tried to orb, but nothing happened. "Rock!" she shouted, but the rock did not orb into her hands. "What did I do?" she asked herself.

Prue closed the Book of Shadows. "Nothing in here that looks like her. Maybe it's a warlock, or a shape-shifter."

"She looks familiar." Phoebe said. "I could have sworn I'd seen her before."

"Yes, she does look familiar." agreed Piper.

"Well, I haven't seen her." Prue stated. "Let's go make a vanquishing potion."

"Hang on...it doesn't mean she's evil, even if she is familiar looking." said Phoebe.

"What?" Prue asked.

"She's right, you know." said Piper. "Maybe she's a whitelighter or something."

"Maybe she's not." Prue said. "If she was a whitelighter she would have orbed out of the path of my power."

"If she was a demon she would have shimmered." Phoebe stated knowledgeably.

"And if she was a warlock she would have blinked!" Piper added.

"Whatever! Maybe I took her by surprise or something. Let's just make a few vanquishing potions and try to get to know her more. If she's evil we'll vanquish her. If she's good we'll leave her be."

"And what if she's mortal who accidentally called on the wrong house?" asked Phoebe.

Prue looked puzzled for a moment. Then she smiled. "No, we don't need to worry about that."

"She might be mortal." said Phoebe. "You don't know she's not."

"Have I ever been wrong about a demon?" asked Prue.

"Yes. You messed up our vanquish of the four horsemen of the apocalypse so we banished you and War to the astral plane." Phoebe said. "And Cole is not evil."

"I still think he is. I mean, he's part demon!" Prue said.

"Yeah, Phoebe." said Piper.

"Fine! Gang up on me! See what I care!" Phoebe said and turned her back, fake pouting.

"This is just like when we were kids." Prue said. "We all used to fight, and then Phoebe would go pout."

Suddenly the clock chimed ten o' clock. "Ten o' clock?" Piper exclaimed. "I have to warm up dinner!"

Later that night Prue walked up to her bedroom and saw it was different..._very _different. The pictures were not of _her _boyfriends but of some weird people who she had never met. Her bedspread was folded on top of a white wicker chair that had never been there before, and the bedspread on _her _bed was (God forbid) red!

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Prue demanded. "Why is my bedspread different? And why are there pictures of some weird people in place of pictures of Andy and Jack?"

Piper and Phoebe hurried upstairs. "What's going on?" Piper asked. "Phoebe...did you play another prank on Prue?"

"We're not kids anymore, Piper." Phoebe reminded her. "I'm not the practical joker I used to be."

Prue opened a drawer of the bureau. "And where on earth are my clothes? I don't wear red!"

She looked around and opened up the closet. "None of my dresses! All someone else's!" She picked up a box and showed it to her sisters. "This is labeled 'Prue's dresses'. And this one is 'Prue's skirts', and this one is 'Prue's shirts'. What is going on here?"

"Maybe it was some kind of Warlock or something!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Piper had an odd look on her face. Prue looked at her middle sister. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think that that weird girl was living here or something without us knowing in some kind of alternate reality." Piper said finally after a long pause in the conversation.


	2. Paige vs Prue

Author's note: Sorry that I forgot to write this in the first chapter, but I would like everyone to know that I do not own Charmed, nor am I associated with any of the actors or producers. Also, sorry if I messed up on the orbing part later in this story, I just need the story to go this way.

Paige vs. Prue

"Erm, yes, I am Paige Matthews." Paige said into the telephone receiver. "No, I do not wish to access my own criminal records. No, I do not even _have _any criminal records, or at least I don't think I do. NO! I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO! My God, I only want to know if I can book an appointment. Yes? Saturday? Uh, could it be more like today or tomorrow? Okay, sounds great. Yeah, thanks. G'bye."

Paige hung up the telephone. "Drat." she muttered. She was going to access her records so that she could prove to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe that she was really their sister. The secretary at the town hall wanted to access her criminal records for some stupid reason, and wouldn't give her an appointment until tomorrow. That was alright, except that she didn't have a place to stay. She could check into a hotel...but then that would cost a lot, especially because it was tourist season in San Fransisco.

"Okay, Paige, think logically. Maybe you just can't do orbing because you're having some kind of anxiety attack." Paige said to herself, shutting her eyes. She opened her eyes and was still there. "Okay, a spell." Paige tried to remember a good spell, but all that came to her was the one she tried on her friend the day Piper became a fury. Still, it would show if she had powers or not. She took out a mirror and focused on a zit at the tip of her nose. She whispered, "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen." Nothing happened. She looked the exact same. She felt the exact same. Not even the tingling rush of magic. She knew the awful truth. She wasn't Paige the witch anymore. She was just normal Paige.

"Prue, don't go calling on demons today." Phoebe said at breakfast that morning.

"Why not? Why shouldn't I?" Prue asked. "Why, did you have a premonition?"

"Mmm. No, it was kind of a dream." Phoebe said.

"_Kind of_ a dream. You mean a premonition dream?" Prue wondered.

"No. It was like a memory dream." Phoebe said. "Only it couldn't be. Because you're alive."

"What happened in it?" Prue asked. At that moment Piper walked in, curling her hair with a curling iron.

"This demon called Shax threw you out one of our windows." Phoebe said. "He threw out Piper too. Then I came back up from the underworld, I was down there with Cole for some reason, and I called Leo. Leo healed Piper, but he couldn't heal you. You died. Prue, swear to me that you'll be really, _really _careful and not go after Shax or something."

"Shax. That's the demon that killed Prue!" Piper said. Then she blinked her eyes five times in a row and continued getting out ingredients for waffles as if nothing had happened.

"What did you just say, Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"I didn't say anything." Piper said, truthfully. Well, almost truthfully. She wasn't aware that she had said anything.

"Oh, yeah, we vanquished Shax with Paige, remember?" Phoebe suddenly said. Then she did the same blinking thing that Piper did and got back to reading the newspaper.

"Who is Paige?" Prue asked. "Since when did I die? When the heck is going on here?"

"I didn't say anything." Phoebe said, same as Piper, not knowing that she had.

Paige took her ear away from the hole under the kitchen window and crept over to where the ladder was. She extended it and climbed up to the attic window. She started to open it when it screeched with a low _–whuuuummmm-_ sound. Paige flinched, but nobody seemed to have noticed. She continued to open it, slower this time. Suddenly the ladder slipped out from under her and before she knew what she was doing she was in the attic, twelve feet away from the window. The ladder made a loud CRASH!

"Why did I orb now instead of when Prue used her power on me?" Paige wondered. Then she remembered some things that her sisters had said before.

"Of course we couldn't freeze her. She's still a good witch, even if she is corrupted by evil." Piper had said once about Phoebe. Paige was no longer a witch, so of _course _Prue's power worked on her.

Phoebe had once said to Paige when all of them once got their powers taken away, "Well, your orbing objects to you is the witch part of your power. Orbing altogether is your whitelighter part."

No wonder she could orb now and not then. She was still half-whitelighter. But now she was half-whitelighter, half-mortal. Paige went for the Book of Shadows. It jumped away from her. It didn't recognize her anymore.

"Great." Paige muttered. "Really great."

Just then she heard Prue, Piper, and Phoebe coming. They opened the door and looked in. Paige orbed away just in time that they couldn't see who she was.

"Leo?" Piper asked, looking at the orb trail.


	3. Four Sisters United

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is not the end of the story yet, there will still be more chapters!

Four Sisters United

Prue searched through the book. "Okay, which demons have we vanquished, and which ones haven't we?"

"Well, we've vanquished all the ones with a red dot over their names. You know that, that was your idea." Piper said.

"True." Prue said. "But lots of these I don't remember vanquishing, and a few of these I haven't even heard of! Like the Seer, for instance. And who is the Tall Man?"

"Well, I vanquished the Tall Man. Actually, the Source's heir vanquished him. But he was using my body." Phoebe said.

"When did that happen? Was I on vacation or something?" Prue asked.

"No. You were dead." Phoebe said. Then she blinked and forgot she even said that.

"Paige helped us vanquish the Seer." Piper said. Then she did the same blinking thing.

"Who the heck is Paige?" Prue demanded. "What the heck is going on? Why do you guys keep talking about her? Then you blink your eyes and act like you said nothing. You also keep saying I'm dead, which I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT!"

Phoebe was taken by surprise and her chair fell over backwards, taking her with it. "Oww! Prue, the table happened to collide with my head."

Prue didn't notice. "What is Paige's last name?"

"Who is Paige?" Piper asked.

"Piper, you were just talking about her." Phoebe said.

"I was? When? Do you think something posessed me?" Piper said, her voice full of fear.

"No. I think that..." Phoebe's eyes suddenly went blank and she fell over backwards again.

"Phoebe!" Prue called and picked up her little sister. Phoebe started to speak in a hoarse whisper, _"Look...over by the fire...Paige is there..." _Suddenly Phoebe's eyes went back to normal and she started breathing irregularly. "What happened? One second I was standing right there, then I blacked out, then I woke up and I'm here!"

"You said Paige was by the fire." Prue said. "But we don't have a fireplace."

"We have a stove." Piper said. "Look! There's a picture of us with that weird girl that you attacked!"

"Or attacked me." Prue said. "She has to be evil. Trying to take over the Power of Three." Prue walked towards the front door and put on her coat, then walked out the door.

"Prue!" Phoebe called. "Where are you going?"

Prue didn't answer.

Paige paced in a circle. "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you dear...no, that's not it!" She was trying to recite a spell to get her power back and hopefully Prue gone.

She slumped back against the wall of the dark alleyway by the old apartment that was her's before her parents died. "It's hopeless." she muttered. "I am not going to make it."

She let the rain pour down on her and soak her red hair so that it seemed purple it was so dark. She banged her fist against the ground and said, "Ergh! Why can't they just remember me? Why did Prue have to hate me?"

"Prue? Hate you?" asked a voice. "She hates everyone she doesn't know, it seems, just as long as she thinks that person is evil."

Paige looked up and saw her older sisters. "Phoebe? Piper?"

"Come on, we have to get you out of here before Prue comes. She's on a wild rampage and she wants to kill you. She thinks you've performed dark magic on us." Piper said.

"But...don't you believe her?" Paige asked.

"No. Leo told us the true story. It turns out that you cast a spell to bring Prue back to life, which took away your powers. It cast you out of the Power of Three and pulled Prue in." Phoebe said.

"Paige, I always warned you about personal gain!" Piper said.

"But...you remember me?"

"Yes! We do, since Leo told us. Come on, we have to get you away from here before Prue gets here." Piper said. They started to walk off when they heard another voice.

"So don't tell me you believe her over your own sister?" Prue asked.

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe spun around.

"Prue, I have something to explain." Piper said. "Look, Prue, Paige did a spell and-"

"Listen, Piper, I don't have time for this!" Prue said angrily. "Piper, she cast a spell on you to make you believe her! She's evil!"

Phoebe saw that Prue was carrying a Darkligher crossbow. "Paige, look out!" she screamed.

Paige, not knowing what she was looking out for, understood the warning too late. Prue was already aiming the crossbow and suddenly she fired. It hit Paige in the heart. She fell back into the three-inch deep puddle behind her, gasping to breath.

"What got into you, Prue?" Phoebe asked.

Prue's eyes suddenly got wide. "Oh my god! What did I do? She's not evil!"

"Prue, do something! Don't just stand there and let your baby sister die!" Phoebe screamed.

"Leo." Paige choked. "Leo!"

Leo orbed in front of them and looked between Paige and Prue. "Heal her, Leo!" Piper commanded.

Leo bent down and healed Paige. He then walked over to Prue and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked.

Leo inspected her hand for a moment and then said, "Look! She's fading!"

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige rushed over. "Fading?" Phoebe asked. "What do you mean?" Piper questioned. "Her hand is vanishing!" Paige declared.

"I'm vanishing?" Prue asked. "But how? How am I vanishing? I mean, why?"

"Because now Paige is part of the Power of Three again. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper linked hands." Leo said. "Now you aren't part and magic sees no reason for you to be alive anymore.

"Huh?" Prue asked. "So they're right about me being dead?"

"Quick! Someone, think of a spell!" Piper said. "Save Prue! I let her die once, I'm not going to let it happen again."

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here!" Paige started.

"Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me!" Phoebe continued.

"Make room in our hearts for one more, keep Prue here and create the Power of Four!" Piper finished.

Prue was surrounded in blinding white light and suddenly vanished.

"Prue?" Piper asked.

"Prue?" said Phoebe.

"Prue?" called Paige.

Suddenly there was another flash of light and Prue appeared in front of them.

"Prue!" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige called at the same time and ran to hug their sister.

"You're back. Finally. For real." Phoebe whispered.

"I get to meet you!" Paige said delightedly.

"Aw, dang, I'm the middle child again." Piper said, grinning.

"I'm the middle too!" Phoebe said. "You don't need to feel so bad."

"Yeah?" I'm the oldest! I have to watch out for you little guys!" Prue said, smiling.

"What about the youngest?" Paige asked, pretending to pout.

They all laughed.


	4. Bonding

Author's Note: Sorry that the past chapters have been so short, I promise this one will be longer. This story is supposed to take place between the episodes _Sense and Sense Ability_ and _Oh My Godess Part 1 & 2_, therefor they do not know Chris yet and Leo is still their whitelighter.

* * *

Bonding

"Well? What has been done since I was gone?" Prue asked.

"First of all, we vanquished the Source." Leo said.

"Yes, and we also vanquished Cole." Phoebe said. There was a slight remorsefulness in her voice when she said that.

"We vanquished him when I got sent into an alternate dimension where you had died and I had died too so there was no Power of Three." Paige explained.

"Then Piper had her baby, Wyatt." Phoebe told Prue.

"Is Leo his father?" Prue wondered.

"Bingo." Paige said.

"I thought so." Prue grinned.

"Anyway, then there was also this hag that tortured mermaids, and Phoebe got turned into a mermaid to save an innocent." Paige explained.

"Then there was also a monkey that took my eyesight, Paige's voice, and Phoebe's hearing to get Wyatt." Piper said.

Prue grinned. "Let me guess...see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil?"

"Bingo." Paige said again.

Prue turned to Paige. "Paige, being that I really don't know you, will you tell me about yourself?"

"Gee, Prue, what is there to tell?" Paige asked. "I mean, I'm just Paige, half-witch half-whitelighter, nothing very big and important."

"You're part of the Power of Three." Prue reminded her.

"Yeah, except the Power of Three doesn't exist anymore. Now it's the Power of Four." Paige added.

"'The Power of Four will set us free' doesn't really rhyme. We need a better one." Phoebe said.

"Okay...how about 'the Power of Four will strengthen us more?'" Prue suggested.

"Good one!" Paige and Phoebe said at the same time.

Suddenly there was a wailing sound from upstairs. "Wyatt!" Piper, Leo, Paige, and Phoebe said at the same time. All five of them rushed up the stairs to get to Piper and Leo's son. Wyatt was lying in his crib with something black hovering over him.

The something black was wearing a ratty old black robe that had holes all over it. Through the robe was a hand coming out that looked more like a bird's claw. Its face was that of a lady's, though. She had pitch-black hair, black eyes with no iris and no white part. Her skin was not dark. It was deathly pale, scabbed with white. And her teeth were long. Very, _very_ long.

"Vampire!" Prue was the first to identify the creature.

"Piper, blow it up!" Paige commanded.

Piper threw her hands out in front of her but the vampire did not blow up. Instead she only cackled and bent towards Wyatt.

"Why isn't she blowing up?" Piper asked.

"Leo, what do you know about vampires?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, they are afraid of crosses, holy water burns them, and the only way to kill it is to put a metal stake through its heart." Leo explained.

"Metal stake...metal stake...where's the nearest metal stake?" Prue said, terrified.

"Does an athame count?" asked Paige.

"Yes!" Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and Leo exclaimed at the same time.

"Prue, you hold her off, I'll go orb up to the attic and get an athame." Paige said and orbed out.

"What? What do I do?" Prue asked.

"Use your power. Wyatt!" Paige said as she orbed back down. Wyatt orbed into her hands. "Here." She handed Prue the athame.

Prue swept her hand in a motion so that the athame hit the vampire it the heart. It screamed and vanished in a puff of dusty smoke.

"Piper, remember our little talk about securing the nursery?" Leo asked. "Because we don't want Wyatt growing up with lots of demons trying to hurt him?"

"Oh, right." Piper said. "Oh, couldn't this be one little exception?"

Phoebe, Paige, and Prue laughed.

Suddenly Leo heard the Elders calling him. "I have to orb up there." he said.

"But, Leo-" Piper started, but Leo was already in mid-orb.

"Come on." Prue said. "Let's go downstairs."

They waited for a while in the living room until there were little blue orbs in the air. Suddenly Leo appeared from the blue orbs.

"The Elders say-" Leo started.

"What do the Elders say?" Prue said, cutting him off.

"The Elders say that something happened that shouldn't. Prue, you're not supposed to be here. And there is destiny getting in the way. You were supposed to meet someone called Chris." Leo explained.

"Chris? Who is Chris?" Piper asked.

"Can't tell." Leo said with a grin.

"Who is Chris?" Paige repeated.

Leo sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. He's a whitelighter."

"So are you." Piper said.

"Why would we need to meet another whitelighter? We've already got you!" Prue said.

"Leo, what are you not telling us?" Phoebe asked. "You're not telling us something."

"I...I...well, look, Prue, the Elders don't want you here. You're interfereing with destiny." Leo said.

Prue's eyes widened. She stepped backwards and looked for a minute as if she would fall over. Then she got an angry look in her eye and asked, "You're going to kill me?"

"No, Prue. I'm going to do my best to help you stay in this world. I can't stand to see Piper and her sisters upset." Leo said.

"So you're only going to help me because of that?" Prue asked coldly.

Nobody finished, because a Darklighter arrow whizzed past their heads at that moment.


	5. Army of Darklighters

Author's note: Okay, this is going to be a very weird chapter! Everyone, thanks for the reviews! In reply to **Stranded**, Chris is going to show up very soon. In reply to **Son Gomay Vidal Goku**, it's supposed to be a bit confusing til the end of this chapter, I think. If it's still too confusing, please let me know. I have a very abrupt writing style, don't ask me why. And everyone, please no swearing in reviews. I'm only _fourteen! _This time I'm going for more description in things, so it's less confusing.

Army of Darklighters

Piper! Blow him up!" Prue shouted, using telekinesis to send the Darklighter through a window.

"Okay..." Piper said and blew up the Darklighter. She turned around to her sisters. "Well. That was easy."

"Erm, no go." Phoebe said, pointing behind them. Twelve more Darklighters were advancing, evil grins on their face.

"Why are you here?" Prue demanded.

"We want the Whitelighter's child. The witch's child." they all said monotonously in unison.

"Yeah? Well, hate to break it to ya, but there are four witches in here." Paige said.

"Paige, I'm the only one who _has _a child." Piper said.

"Oh. Yeah."

"And _no_, you people can't have Wyatt. He's _my _son. Now I'm gonna blow you guys up!" Piper shouted and threw her hands forward. Two Darklighters blew up.

"Leo, quick! Orb us to Wyatt!" Piper said. Paige put her hands on her hips. "Or you, Paige!"

Prue threw all the Darklighters backwards into a wall. One smashed into a painting and shattered the glass case around it, ripping the picture.

"Prue! Leo gave me that as a birthday present!" Piper shouted.

"Sorry." Prue said.

"Hello, missing the point here. Aren't we supposed to save Wyatt?" asked Phoebe.

"Leo! Orb us!" Prue shouted, but they were already in mid-orb to the nursery.

"Thank God, Leo. We might have been too late..." Piper stopped in mid sentence at the look on everyone's face. She walked over to Wyatt's bed. He was gone.

The five of them orbed down into a dark alley. "Okay, where is Wyatt?" Prue asked.

"How can you ask that so calmly? My son is missing! We have to find him!" Piper said frantically.

"We'll find him! Don't worry!" Phoebe said, patting her sister on the back.

"We could just..." Leo started to say, but heard the Elders calling.

"Not now! Don't go now, we have to rescue Wyatt!" Piper shrieked.

"Piper, calm down. I'll ask the Elders where Wyatt is." Leo said.

"Oh...okay." Piper sat down on the ground and started breathing heavily.

"We will find him. The Elders will know." Prue said comfortingly to Piper.

"Don't worry, Piper." Phoebe said.

"The Elders, who want my sister dead!" Piper shrieked.

"I'll just go-" Leo started.

"You'll go nowhere!" Piper demanded.

"Piper, calm down!" Paige said.

"I was going to say that I'd orb up There to see what They have to say. See if They know where Wyatt is." Leo finished.

"And what's going on!" Paige said. She sighed. "This is confusing. _Very _confusing."

"Tell me about it." Phoebe said. "Paige, take us back to the manor."

Leo orbed up into the sky as Paige and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe orbed off to the Halliwell manor.

A supposedly "lesser" demon hid between two folds in one of the tent's fabric at the demonic black market. The demon had icy pale blue skin, long white hair, though she was not old, a shirt and skirt of a shimmery white and blue material, and bright blue eyes.

Another demon, this one also female, wandered through the streets of the market, calling, "Ilia! Ilia, I don't want to hurt you! I am your _friend_! I only want to know where you are hiding the Whitelighter!" She was the opposite of Ilia, the blue icy demon. This demon was fiery, her skin a bright reddish-orange, her hair to the middle of her neck and bright orange. She was wearing a dark red dress with dragon scales on it. Her eyes had red irises and black pupils.

"Leave him alone, Krala!" Ilia suddenly yelled, stepping out from the fold in the tent fabric made of an evil creature's skin. "What do you want with him?"

"Oh, so you decided to come out and fight?" Krala asked. A fireball formed itself in her hand.

Immediately, as if out of reflexes, Ilia stopped the fireball when it was in midair by covering it with a layer of ice.

"Your ice will melt." Krala stated.

"But the water will put out the fire." Ilia retorted.

"I guess this will go on forever, Ilia." Krala said. "This fight. We will not die, and neither will the whitelighter. This will keep going until one of us gives in, or until one of us catches the other off guard. Except-" Krala began to turn around, then stopped and turned back to face Ilia. "-I have the killing power, you have the defensive power."

Krala vanished in a puff of smoke.

"We'll see about that." Ilia said, and opened the flap in the tent. A whitelighter was sitting on the bed, his mouth gagged and his arms and legs bound. He had large eyes, very dark brown hair that stuck out slightly, a pointed nose, and though he kept trying to orb he wouldn't move, just kind of "orbed out" like Paige did.

"You don't need to worry." Ilia whispered. "I won't hurt you, Chris Perry."

The whitelighter made a desperate attempt to free himself without orbing, but one of his bonds wound tighter and he let out a muffled yelp of pain.

So how was the chapter? Not very long. I TOLD everyone that Chris would appear soon! How's my new "try and describe everything even if there's not a very good adjective for it" writing style? And while I'm doing that, what color are Chris' eyes? And his hair? Sorry, but I only saw THREE EPISODES with him in it (Oh My Godess Part 1 & 2 and Power of the Three Blonds...I had to stay up until like eleven PM to watch them, way past my bedtime!)! Please review!


End file.
